A Scare for your Heart
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Danny and his foster father have just moved back to amity park here Danny is reunited with his childhood friend Ember. But now he has to deal with a goth stalker, an evil teacher, and hot guys fighting over him but. Yaoi don't lie don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A Scare for your heart**

**Summary: Danny and his foster father Vlad have moved just moved back to amity park here Danny is reunited with his childhood friend Ember. Danny now has to deal with a Goth stalker, an evil teacher, and hot guys fighting over him. But at least he has Ember to help him get through it all.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi which means boyxboy story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or the characters**

A blue haired girl with a guitar hanging from her neck was waiting in front of a high school was anxiously looking down the street. A blonde hair boy on a motorcycle pulled up to her with a green haired girl on the back holding onto him.

They got of the bike and walked up to their bluenett friend and each waved a hand in front of her face.

"Helloooo anyone home" the blonde said knocking on her forehead.

"huh" she snapped out of her trance "Oh hey Johnny, Kitty" she nodded to each one then went back to her staring.

"Ember what are doing?" asked a confused Kitty

"oh I'm waiting for a friend" Ember said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we're here already and if it's not us it's either Phantom or Gregor" stated Kitty to her boyfriend and who nodded in agreement.

"No not them" she said confusing the other two.

"Wait we're your only friends what or rather who have you been hiding from us?" asked an rather annoyed Johnny

The Guitar player looked at them confused.

"What I thought I told you guys already"

The couple exchanged curious glances.

" My old Friend Danny is transferring to back today" She cried with excitement

The others hadn't ever seen Ember this well…Girly. She was usually talking about how she hates the popular kids or talking about her music. Ember is normally so menacing, to see her like this is...disturbing.

Before they could say anything else Phantom and Gregor walked up to them.

They saw the looks on their friends faces and Phantom was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong with you Ember?" he said raising a brow

"Danny's coming back" she exclaimed happily waving her arms in the air and scaring the fuck out of her friends.

After hearing Danny, Phantom recovered from his shock of his friends odd behavior

"ah your foster friend" he stated more then asked and she nodded her head happily

Then every body snapped out of there shock and remembered to when they first met her.

After she was adopted, her foster parents had transferred her to Casper junior high and the only thing she would ever talk about was her brother in all but blood at the orphanage in the hipper state that she is in now. But over the years as time progressed she became the ruthless bad ass she is today.

Just then a limousine pulled up to the school.

"Oh great just great that freaky Goth girl is her to kill our good mood!" remarked phantom as mouthy as he could.

He and the Goth weren't on the best of terms since she was rich she thinks she hang out with whoever she wanted but when Phantom told her to fuck off she joined the popular.

"Hm I don't think that's Madison's limo look at the license plate it says Wisconsin" Gregor stated finely adding to the conversation in his foreign accent.

"Well that's just great that's just what we need another stuck up ass hole" added Phantom again.

Then they saw a door open and a cute raven haired boy with a Yamaha hanging from around his neck stepped out.

Before anyone could even blink Ember was already charging at the guy probably to beat him up.

_Well he probably deserves it_ thought Phantom with lack of interest.

While everyone else was thinking _the poor guy won't know what hit him_ simultaneously and felt sorry for the poor soul.

_Well a new school a new start _thought Danny _I wonder how long it will take Ember to find me_

That girl is like a blood hound when it comes to trying to find her brother in all but blood.

He then saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see something charging at him it took him three seconds to realize what or rather who it was.

Ember then screamed "DANNY" like she was a five year old hopped up on Red Bull **(a/n Red Bull is awesome)** then pulled him into a big hug and squeezed the life out of him.

"And here i thought you forgot my name" he said jokingly

"How could I when you wrote that beautiful song for me"

"Missed you sis" he said happy that he's got his sister in all but blood back again.

"Missed you to little bro" she broke away from the hug "What's with the limo? You rich now or something?" she asked jokingly.

Danny blushed " Yeah kinda" he looked away.

_Flashback_

_At the Amity park orphanage. A Man white haired man in a black suit had walked into the orphanage. A woman in a red Business suit jacket and skirt walked up to him and welcomed him._

"_Hi I'm Spectra how can I help you" she held her hand out to him and he shook her hand._

" _I'm Vlad Masters and I'm looking to adopt a child that I can take under my wing"_

"_Well then I have just the kid for you" she said enthusiastically and led him upstairs and all through the house all the children were watching him he passed a room to room. _

_But what interested him was a boy on a piano writing on paper not paying him any attention what so ever. _

_This peaked Vlad's interest. _

_Spectra led him into a pink room._

"_Mr. Masters this is Jazz she's a child prodigy her IQ is that of 192."_

_The Little red head looked up at him smiling and started talking but he wasn't paying attention his thoughts were of that boy on the piano. When the Girl started talking about something or the other Vlad slipped out into the hall._

_The next thing he knew he heard a song being played and beautiful voice with it he's ever heard. He followed the source of the singing and it was the boy from earlier. He was playing with his eyes shut as his fingers danced along the keys while he the lyrics came flowing out of his mouth._

**(a/n not my song found it on youtube**_**Yeah, ohhhh**_

_**It was, it was Semptember  
**__**wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
**__**to you I did surrender  
**__**two weeks you didn't call**_

_**Your life goes on without me  
my life a losing game  
But you should, you should  
not doubt me  
You will remember my name**_

_**Oh Ember  
you remember  
Ember  
One thing remains  
Oh Ember  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name**_

**_Your heart, your heart had  
ventured  
your walls now parashing  
Like dead trees in cold  
December  
Nothing but ashes remain_**

**_Oh Ember  
You will remember_****_Ember  
One thing remains  
Ember  
So warm and tender  
You will remember my name_**

**_ohh-woo-ohh-woo Ember  
_****_You will remember  
Ember  
so warm and tender  
You will remember my name_**

**_Yeah, you will  
remember my  
name_**

_The boy stopped playing and opened his eyes._

_Vlad had been around the world and met musical geniuses but this one child seemed so easly that others have spent years trying to perfect_

_Vlad start to clap. "My boy, that was amazing!"_

_The raven haired turned around startled and blushed._

"_Thank you i wrote it for my sister"_

_"Well she must be vey proud of you where is she?"_

_The raven haired boy smiled sadly which shattered the trillion airs heart into pieces._

"_My sister in all but blood she was adopted a couple days ago and I played it for her before she left and now I'm all alone again"_

"_You don't have to be alone anymore. Would you like to come home with me." he asked with love in his voice _(a/n fatherly love you perverts) _and a hand stretched out_

_Danny looked at him with tears in his eyes and nodded his head._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I became Danny Masters" he said to his friend

"But you can't tell anyone I don't want people hanging out with me just because of who My father is."

" Okay I see your point" she said seriously "Come on Danny lets go get your schedule" she then said tugging on his arm and forcibly pulling him into the building.

* * *

**Ok I know at least five people addedd this story to their favorites and story alerts so if you have time to do that then you have time to review because unless i get at least 3 review this week i'm scrapping this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin I would like to thank ****meselfi**** for her fantastic review you other readers who don't review could learn a thing or two from her. Yeah that's right I'm talking about you momdadsistand you Muchitsuyo so until these guys review then I'm**** going to take longer to update. **

**Swearing in this chap.**

**Alright Lets go, Pitchi Pitchi Pitch Live Start **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Danny and Ember had just gotten his schedule and were walking down the hall reminiscing and catching up.

"Hey bro have you written any new songs?" Ember asked toning down here earlier hyper attitude down to a pleasant smile to Danny.

"Tons I love to play them for you sometime."

Then the next thing Danny knew he was on the floor.

"Danny are you alright?" Ember asked.

A blonde haired, blue eyed jock wearing a varsity jacket stopped talking to his fellow turned around to beat the crap out of the person who dared to run into him.

"The fuck you doing running into me you blue haired freak" the jock yelled at Ember.

"Me who the hell stands in the middle of the hallway you brainless piece of shit" Ember roared.

You see the Jocks and the Goths have never gotten along as they had become enemies sometime during middle school nobody remembered why.

Remembering Embers temper Danny decided to act fast because in the orphanage when they were younger she would snap at someone for looking at her wrong and he could only imagine how her temper has increased over the years.

Danny got up and held up his hands trying to restrain Ember from doing anything rash that might get her in trouble.

"Ember its okay I'm the one who bumped into him so you don't need to shout." Danny tried his best to calm her down.

"But Danny he-" Ember tried but was cut off by Danny. It was at this point that the two jocks noticed Danny.

"No buts" Ember just looked away and pouted. He then turned around to the blonde jock and gave a short bow while Ember silently muttered incoherent things somewhere along the lines of 'Stupid Jocks' and 'Danny being to nice'. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you as well as what she has said to you I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me I wasn't watching were I was going."

Danny then gave them an apologetic smile and then the two Jocks blushed at the sight of the smile on Danny's face and found that the space in their pants had clearly shrunk.

The blonde was the first to break out of his trance. "Hey I haven't seen you around here before. Names Dash you must be knew I can show you around if you'd like." The jock offered as charming as possible.

That had done it Ember was about to snap until Danny said "Oh I'm sorry but Ember already offered" immune and unaware that the jock was flirting with him.

_HA, shot down, take that you shit for brains jock, My little bro knows better then to hang out with the likes of you!_ thought Ember with a triumphant look on her face.

"Huh" the jock realized that he just got shot down but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Well me and Ember should be going now it was nice meeting you." Danny said in a polite manner and then bowing before Ember linked arms with him and walked down the hall glaring at the jock until they rounded the corner.

Kwan turned to Dash "Dash I that boy is cute but is he worth getting into another fight?" He asked trying to keep the other Jock from getting into another fight with the head Goth.

Dash smirked "Don't care I will have that boy and no one's going to stand in my way!" Dash cackled making his friend wince and with that they walked away.

* * *

"Danny did you see that guy eyeing you up?" Ember asked in a disgusted voice and a scowl.

"Yeah I don't want to sound mean or anything but he seems to" Danny said but Ember interrupted

"Stupid, air-headed, steroid addicted, ugly, smelly, obnoxious" Ember stared listing but Danny cut her off.

"Come on to strong " Ember gave him an eye roll and then a smile.

"Well at least we both agree that we both hat DASH!" she said giving Danny a bare hug.

Danny smiled, pried of Ember and continued walking down the hall with Ember.

"Danny I'll warn you now Mr. Lancer is evil and he fills in for **A LOT** of classes" she said with a serious face.

"Alright thanks okay let's go" Danny said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of purple eyes was watching them

* * *

Reviews are love

And they give me inspiration to write so please leave a nice review and note that flamers will be fed to my pet Hollows

^.^  
() - ()

Oh and steal my smile face and you will also be fed to my pet Hollows


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Thanks for the reviews your reward is this chapter**

**And would those of you who only add this to your favorites and alerts please F'ing review already that's right I'm talking about you deiara-neechan, momdadsistand and Muchitsuyo so anyone who wants me to update sooner yell at these guys to freaking review **

**Alright Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start**

Danny and Ember Walked into the English class room right before the bell rang.

Their Danny saw standing in the front of the class was a middle-aged, bald, and fat man with a scowl on his face.

"Ember you're late again that's another detention Missy" Lancer said with a pointed finger at her.

She scowled back at him.

"Check your hearing aid gramps we came in before the bell" she said as she pointed to the clock.

Lancer looked at the clock and scowled knowing she was right. The Latter smirked in triumph and went to sit in the back Lancer watching her every step of the way. Once she was seated it was then that he noticed the blacked haired innocent looking teen still standing in front of the class.

"Ah you must be the new student welcome to our school mister" he looked down at his attendance roster.

"Masters" Danny told him.

"Ah yes here you are" Lancer then looked up from his roster and turned back to the other students trying to find an open seat for the new polite student and unfortunately, or as Mr. Lancer thought, was next to Paulina. The air headed popular girl who thought that her good looks would get her everything in life.

"Danny I'm afraid you'll have to sit next to Paulina she's the one in the Pink top"

But Danny just smiled not really thinking a person could be as bad as the teacher was implying. He walked over and sat down in his seat as Lancer began the lesson.

As Lancer talked the other students talked among themselves quietly like they always have when he though. Now as Danny was the only one actually trying to pay attention to the lesson, Paulina cast a sideways glance at Danny taking a brief break from looking at her reflection in her compact mirror, her eyes roamed down up and back down Danny's body and then landed on the piano on his back.

_Hm a good build, not muscular but not skinny either, he's polite and he can probably play that whatever its called on his back although he came in with that creepy violent Goth chick well he is cute so I guess I look past it. All he needs is a little persuasion and he'll be mine._

"Hey new boy" whispered to Danny but he didn't hear her and was taking notes on a pad of paper.

Frustrated she elbowed him which got his attention.

He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry did you want something"

"Yeah your number cutie" she started to flirt.

"Ditch that creepy dike girl and I'll make the most popular boy in school." She then grabbed his chin and batted her eyelashes at him.

Danny in return batted away her hand and resumed his note taking.

"I'm sorry but that dike just happens to be my good friend you prissy little bitch" Danny's voice became dark and scary.

"I know your kind and how you don't like anyone whose different and not like my friend but she will always stand by my side threw thick and thin. Maybe if you stopped being a whiny little bitch, took that eight foot pole out your ass, and took a good look around you you'll realize that my friend is loyal unlike your popular friends who would will ditch you the second you stopped being what they want you to be. So the next time you go around insulting someone for looking different or acting different just remember that fame is fleeting but true friendship is forever. So that being said."

He look directly at her.

"Why don't you back off!" he told her off with a glare that would make a lion whimper like a scared little kitten.

Paulina was so scared by Danny's rant that when he finished she fell off her seat.

The girl had never been so terrified in her entire life.

"Is there a problem Paulina" Lancer asked while turning around with a raised brow.

The whole class turned to her.

When she looked up everyone was looking around at her with wide eyes even ember.

She looked to mister Lancer then back to Danny then back to lancer.

"Ah y-y-yeah can I go see the n-n-n-nurse I'm not f-f-f-feeling to well" she said shivering.

It was then that the teacher took into account the girls wide eyes and shivering.

"Wow Paulina if your feeling that bad would you like me to escort you there" Danny asked with a smile but his eyes still held the hate from before. She shivered more rapidly.

"Good lord girl your as pale as a sheet I'll take to the Nurse myself" Lancer said escorting the girl whose arms were wrapped around herself as she seemed eager to get out of the room.

Before he left looked at the clock saw as there was only ten minutes left.

"Study until the end of the period." he said before leaving with the rapidly shaking girl.

Everyone started talking as soon as the door closed.

Ember took this chance to talk to her bro. she took the seat that Paulina was sitting in before cautiously trying talk to Danny.

"Danny?" she asked in that voice when you think your friend has gone insane for plotting something that would surly get them arrested.

"Hm yes Ember." Danny asked after he looked up from his notes looking just as he did when he was with ember in the hall.

Ember put off by this shook her head and asked.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" she asked ever so bluntly.

Danny tilted his head to the side and ever so innocently asked.

"What ever do you mean Emby" He only ever called her Emby when he was trying to get out of something.

"Owe calm on she looked like she was about to piss herself she's never been that frightened despite all my recent attempts"

"I have no idea what you talking about"

He so innocently turned back to his notes with the tiniest of smirks.

"Oh don't give me that coy shit she was so scared that the only reason was if you got mad so a better question would be what she do to piss you off"

Danny turned to her with a smirk.

"Lets just say she won't be dissing anyone for awhile"

Ember then gushed while hugging him and rubbing her face against his hair.

"Owe Danny I only knew it was a matter of time before your came over to the dark side I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah thanks now where are my cookies"

**Okay other that was fun I like this story so much I'm open to suggestions just put them in your review and remember to review.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible and remember to pm deiara-neechan, momdadsistand and Muchitsuyo to yell at them to review**

**To do so just go up to the top page click on search click the triangle go to authors click them then copy and paste their names and hit enter then click their names and click the pm button at the top of their profiles**

**And if they don't review after that well then lets just say my hollows will be full tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I didn't forget about this story two of my Hollows have ran off together and I was in morning for a while…And I suffer from depression**

**But now I'm back and am going to start updating when I can just remind me if I take longer than a week than the last post Kay *wink***

**Let deiara-neechan off the hook so don't yell at him anymore since he reviewed**

**Remember I know who favs and alerts without reviewing and guests reading this there is no reason for you not to have an account even if you just like to read and not right you can make an account and add other stories to your favorites and alerts and favorite authors**

**There's no excuse for not having an account on Fanfiction if you read the stories**

**Reviews and FRIENDLY criticisms are welcome Flamers will be doused out with water**

**So we left off with Danny scaring the shit out of Paulina so yeah let's go from there**

**Aka pearl voice *transforms***

**Pitchi Pitchi Pitch Voice Live Start**

* * *

Danny and Ember were walking through the hall Ember was walking down the halls looking her usual badass self with Danny in tow just a few steps behind her chewing down on an oatmeal cookie as he followed her to their next class.

Everyone in the previous classes looked at Danny in question and tried to talk to the him but didn't dare to approach him do to Embers glare with the fresh memory of what happened to the last guy that went up against her. She would then give Danny another cookie after every class.

It had gone on like this threw the entirety of the day during each every period. It was convenient that their schedules were identical.

"Alright here we are" Ember said as she pushed open two double doors.

Danny looked up from his cookie as Ember dragged him by the back of his collar through the cafeteria. He saw the different tables which he could assume was the popular table lined with the jocks, next were the band geeks, nerds, foreign kids, skaters, stoners and the punks which Danny could only assume were Embers associates.

"Hey guys meet my totally awesome bro Danny" Ember introduced her said brother who had finished his cookie and had bored look on his face.

"Hi" He spoke before ember sat down dragging him with her his expression not changing.

"Okay Danny let me introduce you properly. The one over there on the left is Gregor"

"Greetings za" He greeted with a wave.

"He's from some foreign country that I can't pronounce and he's also a total man slut"

Said Whore Smiled.

"Za Ember your too kind" he smirked devilishly and tied to get a blush out of the black haired boy but to no avail as he didn't seem to be affected

"The guy douche bag in the hobo outfit is Johnny and the whore on his lap is Kitty"

"Hey stop sucking face and say hi to Danny"

"Sup bro *pant* any friend of Ember is a friend of mine" He greeted panting

"Hi nice to meet you" She spoke face flushed.

They then went back to their lip locking.

"He's a total juvenile delinquent but that comes in handy from time to time"

Johnny let out an offended hey but it was muffled by Kitty's mouth.

"And lastly the constipated emo over there is phantom he's just a worthless punk"

"Fuck You Ember" He spat out at her with anger.

"Whoa looks like its someone's time of the month" Ember remarked with a laugh

"Oh and I should probably mention this school has a lot of fujoshi so-"

Danny cut her up by pulling out a handheld Taser and mace.

Ember closed her mouth.

"Never mind"

Danny put the items back in his bag.

"So Danny what do you think of them"

He looked at her with a straight face and said.

"I rather like your group of occultist"

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at him before bursting into laugher.

"Hahahhahahaha He's got us pegged" Johnny laughed.

"Aww and he's so cute too" Kitty cooed

"And not to mention delicious" Gregor purred out licking his lips with one hand under the table.

"Ch-Fine he can hang with us for the time being" Phantom said trying his hardest to fight off a smile.

"Yes" Ember fist pumped "I knew they'd like you"

Their laughter was stopped by a loud thud hitting the table.

They looked to see Danny face down on the table.

Someone had thrown their shoe at him.

"Hey Freaks shut up, us normal people are trying to eat, go out and cut yourselves our something cause we're sick of your creepy laughter."

All sound went deaf on Embers as she got up from her steer and turned to asshole yelling at them.

She turned to see who was yelling and then everything went white.

* * *

**Mekko thanks for reading**

**And please review so I can thank you personally**

**Big thanks to Biku-sensei-sez-meow Who is now my new Beta**

**And im lazy sometimes so please pm me if I start to fall behind again**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
